Going back to the real world
by The-Nagareboshi-girl
Summary: After light died he was taken to the shinigami world where he meets BB. One of the many people he killed, but why is he here? When BB realises that light is Kira they fall into an alternate world where L is alive and he knows what Light did to him...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Yay! My first fanfiction! Please review! I would be very grateful! I don't own death note by the way!**

Going back to a new world

Chapter 1 Words can't hurt me anymore

Light was curious about the black-haired man. Right after he died his soul was whisked up to the land of shinigami where he experienced all of the deaths he had written. Since they rarely varied, there weren't too many horrors. Although he did get sick of the heart attacks from time to time, writing notes before his death and the like. Although the many deaths were over it was still agonizingly painful to watch the world he had tried to create fall too pieces right before his eyes. As for Misa, oh his dear Misa, how he longed to see her face once more. He knew they were in the same world but the shinigami world was so large! No matter where he looked he couldn't find her! Light had seen how wrong he was by saying she was stupid and using her. Now she probably knows what he was originally doing and will refuse to look at him! He wanted to show her that he did fall in love with her after all without knowing it! He thought of himself as an idiot who would take advantage of these young women like Misa and Takada, make them think he loved them, and to simply use them for his own benefit. He felt he was abusing them, in a way. No. that was for the good of the world, but that dream had been ripped to shreds because of him. He hadn't tried hard enough.

His head started spinning again. It occasionally happened when he got mixed up in his own thoughts and went mad. He screamed in mental pain. The man light had seen dragged him to the shinigami king, whose back seemed to always be facing everybody whilst on his throne. Light somehow managed to hear the name "Ryuk" before the man started dragging him away again. Light's dizziness had gone down by now and he could make out short sentences that other shingami were saying. He winced as a sharp, jagged bone almost sliced through the skin of his back. He heard the man mutter something along the lines of "Useless, no-good, pathetic coward!" If it wasn't for his lack of confidence after eight long years in this land of death, Light would have harshly reacted to that comment. But he just couldn't be bothered anymore. What was the point? Words couldn't hurt him. Not anymore.

He was thrown at the wall of a cave harshly before the shinigami Ryuk.

"Careful, he is valuable material…" Ryuk chuckled.

"I don't care!" The man screamed. "All I have been able to do since I was killed eleven years ago by Kira was to wander around with this bloody book becoming more and more like a Shinigami by the minute!" Now that Light could see straight he looked at the man closely, indeed he was holding a Death note in his pale, white hands and for a human he was very shinigami-like. His eyes were a furious red and he did have wings. There were two thin almost arms of feathers which were a softer, darker red than the flames in his eyes. They also had a black feathers hanging down from the red arms so it had looked like he once had huge wings but the feathers had somehow been ripped or burnt off. He was wearing a slightly loose red long sleeved top that matched his wings and black pants which also matched his wings. He had several blood stains on his hands which looked slightly old. Somehow light thought he looked familiar… Was it because he looked like L? Maybe, but he doubted it.

"So who is this freak anyway?" He snorted and folded his arms. Freak? Just who did he think he was?

"You have a tendency for rushing things beyond." Ryuk croaked. Light guessed he had started to loose his voice from laughing for eight long years.

"You can't even call me Rue for old time's sake." He muttered. Rue? Light had heard that name before… But where?

"Fine then, _Rue_. I'd like you to meet and old friend of mine, Light. The man who was once known as Kira."

"K-Kira?" Rue shivered.

"Light. I hear that _you_ were the one who killed Rue Ryuzaki. Also known as beyond birthday?" Light gasped his eyes could focus now, he saw that he was faced with none other than L's brother Rue Ryuzaki. He glared back teeth grinding whilst his breathing sped up his face flushed redish-pink and before he knew it, Beyond birthday started attacking Light Yagami, his killer.

**Author's Note: Kya! How was it? please review! Thanks!**

**BB: I'm a shinigami?**

**Me: Part Shinigami anyway! Not a full shinigami Because that wouldn't fit with the rest of the story! The rest will be up soon! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: The world

**Author's note: Yay! Thanks for reviews guys! So anyways, I'm thinking of making a few changes to the characters, (Partly due to the mistakes in the last chapter!) such as Beyond birthday's real name and relation to L. Personalities DO and WILL vary from the original characters. Ok now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

**No I do NOT own death note!**

Chapter 2 the world…

Although Rue looked quite scrawny he was actually surprisingly strong. He leaped at light and threw him to the ground. Light gained his senses and managed to block the punch rue was about to throw at him. Rue threw light against the wall of the cave and grabbed his neck tightly.

"R-Rue! Stop! I-I...uh…" Light didn't know what to say. He couldn't explain to him about the world he tried to create. Or that he was a wanted criminal who would rot in jail anyway.

"You, you selfish COWARD!" Rue screamed,

"you couldn't SEE that WE are people TOO?"

"I-, uh..." Light panicked, was it possible to be killed a second time? Even though that he too, was becoming a shinigami?

"ANSWER ME YOU COWARD!"

"You wouldn't understand!" Light yelled stupidly. Rue released him, but kept a sharp eye on him.

"I wouldn't understand huh? Well then, explain." Rue sounded over-confident now, Light, not liking that, decided to throw that confidence back in his face.

"It's your own fault you got killed. The world would be far better off without scum like YOU! If you had thought before you murdered those people and tried to surpass L then maybe your life would have been spared!" Light smirked, _how ya gonna get past THAT one then? _He thought to himself.

"Well, you see, if you were born with shinigami eyes then wouldn't YOU be half-tempted to kill someone that was due to die soon? It felt to me that I was _meant_ to kill them! As if I was _meant_ to be a killer," At this, Rue seemed to gaze off into the past. "But it's not like YOU would understand!" He smirked, but the smirk was replaced with a glare. _I'm sick of this._ He thought, and with than he ran at Light and his fist met with Light's chin. Light Groaned and that punch Rue delivered was soon replaced with a blow to the cheek. Rue grabbed Light by the shoulders while Light did the same. Rue started to kick Light in shins with his heels and the side of his foot since he was barefoot like Light. Light was focused on getting his foot up to the right height to kick Rue in the stomach. While doing this occasionally, one of them fell down but they dragged the other one down with them. After all of the staggering they reached a long staircase with a white glow at the bottom. Several shards of the light shot upwards while the rest tended to stay at the bottom swirling around the icy glow.

At this Rue grinned, looking surprisingly dark he tried to shove Light off the side of the stairs. However, Light being quick to react spun round and gave rue one harsh shove. Rue slipped and fell. He tried grabbing for Light's hand but missed. He felt himself fall, Taken by surprise he found himself clutching the bottom of Light's trouser leg! Light started to lift his foot as if to shake him off but Rue grabbed the other leg and tugged. _If I'm going down for a second time, you're coming with me._ He thought. Light fell into a sitting position, but slipped out of that, he saw a jagged step (one of many!) and held on for what would be his life if he wasn't dead! He pulled himself up along with Rue who sat down next to him having pulled himself up too.

"Whew…" Light gasped. Rue seeing a gap in his concentration, leaped at him once more, causing the pair to start rolling down the stairs until they fell into the white glow of what felt like nothingness. They floated for a second then fell with a thump onto their backs. Groaning they sat up. With a gasp they came face to face with none other than the world's most supreme detective. L.

**Author's note: You like? Please review! Thankies!**


	3. Chapter 3: A blast from the past!

**Author's note: ^_^ Thanks guys! Lol! I'm gonna try to get more than one up a day soon… (probs not gonna happen!) XP Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 3 A blast from the past!

Light stared his old enemy in terror. He was exactly as he remembered him. Black shaggy hair, pale white skin, white T-shirt with pale jeans which both looked a few sizes too big for him and of course although he was supposed to be resting in his grave he still looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep in years! Light had a dark feeling deep down in his chest that he knew what he had done.

"I've been waiting for you, Light Yagami. I just so happen to know that YOU are KIRA! Also it was YOU who forced that poor shinigami to kill ME and cause the shinigami to DIE! Do you like killing people RUTHLESSLY OR SOMETHING?"

He screamed. Light was absolutely terrified, he had never seen L so angry before! He looked exactly like… Wait. Were Rue and L related? Perhaps, but light couldn't be sure of it though.

"Ha-ha look at this! I wait for one criminal whom I despise, and I get two! To top it all off, it's my twin brother!"* _Knew it! _Light took this opportunity to see where he was. They seemed to be on a flat roof with a helicopter pad, across form that was an open door revealing stairs and a lift. "So, what we are going to do is-"L was cut off by a scream and a thud nearby. Light rushed over but L caught him in his tracks, two body guards who ran out of the lift grabbed Light and Rue and made it so they couldn't move or struggle. L walked over to the spot where someone had fallen and laughed again. He dragged Misa to where Light was and held the unconscious woman up to his face.

"_I'll always love you Light. I would never dream of a world without you my dear Light!" _He mocked "HA! Little did she know you were simply USING her as an ITEM to save YOU from getting YOUR!" Light wanted to scream back, Misa looked so helpless in L's arms. Light tried to reach for her but only managed to stretch his fingers in the arms of the security guard. Rue looked at her and sighed.

"Who can blame him? She looks stupid enough to stick her hand in a fire if _he_ told her to."

"NO! SHE WOULDN'T! I WAS THE ONE STUPID ENOUGH TO GET HER MIXED UP IN MY PROBLEMS!" Light would have done anything just to hold his dear Misa in his arms once more. Simply to protect her from the evil of this world.

**One hour later**

Misa woke. She seemed to be in some kind of white room with a strobe light shining on her. She went sit up but she felt a pulse of pain rush through her head.

"In some pain are we?" A familiar scrambled voice asked. Looking to her right she saw a camera with a microphone and speakers.

"We've looked your little boyfriend up, I assume you know why, he is Kira after all." Looking to her right she saw a television screen showing Light locked up and whimpering.

"We simply can't decide what to do with you, maybe…we should throw YOU in a little cage TOO!" She gasped recalling memories of what happened last time was nott pleasant. Now it would have to be done all over again!

**Kya! Please review! Sorry it took a while I was stumped for ideas!** **Review plz!**

* See author's note chapter 2


	4. Chapter 4: Caged in

**Author's note: Gah! Ran out of ideas even though I already know the plot! (weird I know…) I've been kinda busy this week. (rolls eyes) I've also been watching too much Naruto! Eep! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note or my bloody valentine!**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 4 : Caged in

Light woke with a pulsing headache. He suspected it was from the way the body guard threw him into the cell. Light winced at the thought. He remembered perfectly for some reason, how he threw him in by his collar of his shirt as if he was worthless. Well, he probably was. The back of his head collided with the bed (it was more of a table than a bed!) and knocked him out. He must have been out cold for a while since he only realised at this point that he was in a straightjacket! He looked up and saw Rue unconscious too, probably asleep since he was snoring lightly. Although he knew it probably wasn't going to help, he started biting himself harshly on his knee enough to draw blood. After trying to injure himself for 10 minutes he realised that it was pointless and he was too afraid of pain to self-harm. He put his head between his knees and whimpered.

"We're never gonna get out ya know." Light's eyes shot up. It was Rue staring straight back at him. His head tilted to one side, mouth covered in blood, eyes wide, looking like a mad man.

"At least ya know th' 'riginal way t' start yer' damnation, self-'arm alwuz works. Ah tend t' go f' th' cheek, bite it 'til ma mouf ends up full a blood!" He laughed. _L's put him in the right place, he really is a mad man!_ Light thought.

"Listen Rue-" Light started but he was cut off.

"DON' CALL MEH DAT!" He screamed, "CALL MEH BA MA UVA NAME!"

"Uh…other name?"

"BEYOOOOOOOONNNNNNNND!" he squealed like a child "ha-ha ah like dat name!" His eyes half-shut and his head tilted so much he fell onto his side. He started laughing like a maniac again until he slowed down.

"Rue? Uuuuh…Rue? You okay?" Light asked Rue lifted his head and spluttered

"B-B-B-Beyon-" his head dropped his half-eyes white. Light thought he was dead until he gave a loud snore then a deep breath.

**2 hours later,**

Light heard a grunt from the cell across him

"Uh no… not again. Light whut happened?" he mumbled.

"Uh, well you kinda…went insane, so are you ok Beyond? Do you remember any of it?" He muffled a laugh.

"Sorta, happens all the time when I get locked up. I go on a rampage and scream at people… did you just call me Beyond?" His eyes narrowed and his head tilted with curiosity.

"Well, you did scream at me to call you that, so I figured I should. But, why Beyond?"

"I changed my name once I got out of Whammy's house I refused to accept the fact that I was my Rival's twin brother I almost completely lost my sanity. I saw numbers everywhere. It felt like I was meant to murder these people. Their lives were my toys. However, their deaths were my pleasurable moments of joy. Just the sight of blood gets my pulse racing with excitement! I even murdered animals just to keep me ticking over while waiting for their days to come! The sight of their blood coating my hands…The rich metallic taste…The way they panicked when I gave them that dark look…hmph. They shouldn't trust one such as me." He gave a darkly insane grin, "Beyond the monster of a man, Beyond the killer, Beyond the feared one! That is what I shall be known as one day!" He laughed then looked a Light as if he was waiting for him to say something. At his Light decided to annoy him

"Beyond what? Insanity? It makes sense since you are beyond insanity! Ha! Or maybe…"

"It was Beyond Birthday. It was meant to be an alias but I liked it so much I changed my name. But changing names is impossible to people with the Shinigami eyes and other shinigami since your name stays the same." At this point Light realised that he had lost his shinigami eyes but Beyond hadn't.

"So how come you still have your shinigami eyes? I've lost mine."

"It's cuz' I was born with them genius."

Footsteps approached. Light heard squeals as if someone with a high-pitched voice was struggling. The body guard from before walked into the square room and walked to the cell opposite, unlocked it and threw the body in there. It was Misa, crying and whimpering. Light shuffled to the corner of his cell.

"Hey, Misa," He couldn't think of a way to comfort her so he settled for her favourite song,

"_**Oh my love,**_

_**Please don't cry,**_

_**I'll wash my bloody hands and,**_

_**We'll start a new life**_."

At this Misa looked up and whispered the rest of the song to herself.

"Hey, it could be worse-"

"HA! Yeah we could all be getting tortured in hell! Or maybe ol' Lawli could toture us! Ha-ha! Nah, he's too much of a coward t' do it! But ah would! I'd give anythin' t' get back at YOU!" Beyond stated laughing insanely again until he slipped unconscious again. Light explained to Misa what had happened between them.

L walked through the grey door. Beyond's eyes snapped open he sat up and beamed.

"So, Mr. Kira," He smirked "are you enjoying your stay? We can't decide just what to do with you two!"

"Ah'll kill 'im for ya'! Or ah'll torture 'im! Save you from gettin' yer 'ands dir'y won' it? You neva liked 'at did ya?" He went on babbling to himself until L spoke up.

"BB?"

"Ya?"

"Shut up."

"Whyyyyyyy?" He whined. Ignoring this, L turned back to Light and said,

"Watch out Mr. Kira, I doubt the next few days are going to be very pleasant for you!" and with that, he stood up and shuffled out of the darkened room.

**Author's note: Wow…I really got carried away! Lol don't ask why the song came in! I was about to make Light say something to Misa when the song I was listening to finished and the creator had put my bloody valentine as the ending song! I thought "Whoah, Light's song for Misa!" lol XD Thanks bye 4 now!**


	5. Chapter 5: Brotherwhy?

**Author's note: Hi! I'm gonna be away soon so I'm trying to see how fast I can get his typed up AND make it good! Kya! **

**Disclaimer: Death note is not mine though the Left and Right idea belongs to me and my friend who noticed it a while ago, if you wish to use that idea please let me know first.**

**On with the story!**

Chapter 5: Brother…why?

L pondered silently chewing his thumb nail. He wanted to kill Light, he honestly did, but that would make him a killer. No better than Kira or his brother. But someone had to give him some punishment somehow…

"Ryuzaki, how about we make them our slaves?" Matsuda yelled. All anyone had to do was stare and he'd sit down and shut up. Although it had been hard for Roger and the Whammy kids after he died, he couldn't help but wish that one of them were with him now to suggest ideas, this way by "helping" the situation he could tell how skilled they were and see things from their perspective. Who was he kidding? He simply didn't want to admit to himself that he was entirely clueless about what to do next. He decided to question Light some more.

When he arrived at the cell room BB seemed to be laughing loudly again. It seemed he was slipping in and out of sanity never sure what happened or how long he'd been here for. When he saw L walk through the door he shouted some greeting that L couldn't quite make sense of, whatever it was it didn't matter. As long as this little meeting bore inspiration he would be fine. Misa seemed to be humming a little song and Light seemed to be trying to bite the skin on his knee clean off.

"Felling any better?" He smirked like his brother trying to unsettle him.

"Yeah I'm feeling absolutely on top of the world! I've been shoved from the depressing land of shinigami to some madhouse-of-a-nightmare where YOU are alive! I've been treated like an animal here all because of your wonderful brother! You Ryuzaki boys are all the same, you exist solely to torture me." Now there was an idea. Shame it was illegal…

"HEY, LISTEN UP SUN-BOY! I'M NOTHING LIKE MY FILTTHY PIG-OF-A-BROTHER AND IF YOU SAY THAT EVER AGAIN YOU ARE GONNA GET **SUCH** A BEATING! SO SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANNA HAVE **MY **FOOT MEET YOUR ASS!" Tch. _Typical Rue_. L thought. Should he just let Rue take care of him? No, that would lead to him spending even _more_ time in jail. Plus L couldn't afford to get arrested for involuntary man-slaughter.

"BB, please calm down."

"NO, I'M SICK OF YOU LOT MESSING WITH ME! Oh and before I forget, WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT ME? I'M YOUR OWN BROTHER AND YOU CAN'T EVEN CALL ME RUE OR BEYOND! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" L pulled a device from his pocket and spoke into it.

"L speaking, yeah I'm in the cell room. Can we get some knockout drugs down here? I see…very well." Beyond stopped breathing. L knew he hated drugs but it was the one way to get him to shut him up. Three men came down and each quickly slipped into each cell. At this point beyond had tried (and failed) to make a run for it, Misa shuffled away as fast as she could with her hands cuffed behind her back, Light simply sat there and glared.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T! NO! STOP! STOP STOP STOP STOP…stop stop…stop…sto-…st-…" Beyond collapsed in the man's arms L watched as Misa sighed and seemed to nod of silently. Light struggled at first and panicked, but then he laughed and said something like,

"You detective boys are all too quick." Smiled, then dropped. _He must've had flashback from his death. _

L went back to his room and sat in the blue cushioned chair. He liked sitting in this one chair solely because it helped him relax. He decided that maybe once he would try to sit normally. He hated it. He didn't feel as confident or as smart as he did before, he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair then rested his chin on his fist. He really wished that Light wasn't Kira, He had been a great help to him during the time where he had lost his memory, also a great friend. He wished Rue wasn't so insanely blood-thirsty, then, he wouldn't depise him. What Rue had said hurt him greatly. He seriously wanted his brother to look at him and feel proud. He could have been a big help to the case too. They could have used L & R as their aliases, or maybe Left and Right. L started to doze off while daydreaming of Left and Right, the two supreme detectives. Out of work they would laugh and joke with each other, like brothers. Brothers…

**AW! I dunno where THAT^ came from but I'm starting to have loads of fun with these characters! Yay! ^_^ Review plz! Thanks 4 reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions, decisions

**Author's note: Kay, I'm getting really carried away with this! Lol he plot has changed so much XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note but one can dream though can't they?**

Chapter 6: Decisions, decisions..

Beyond woke with regret. He still felt groggy. His sleep pattern was even more messed up after being in this cell for…however long. There were no windows or crack in the roof. No way of telling the time. His brother would come down anytime, may it be the middle of day or night. He stretched his arms. Wait…what? The straight jacket had come off! Smiling with glee he climbed the bars of his cell. It was something he saw other prisoners do when they got bored. At the top of the bars there was one bar which ran across he rest he hung upside-down from this bar by hooking his inner knees on it. He laughed to be able to stretch his arms and legs once more felt brilliant. When the blood began to rush to his head he flipped down and sat on the bed. Although he was likely to be stuck in here for years he felt it wouldn't so bad now that the straight-jacket was off. Light started to wake up along with the girl, what was her name? Misa was it? Whatever he didn't care she looked pretty hopeless anyways. When Light woke up he had a similar reaction to Beyond's. He stretched then paused, Beyond stifled a laugh he looked so stupid with his eyes wide and arms in the air, not quite sure what was going on he stayed like that for at least a minute. Misa stared at him constantly asking him what was wrong. He slowly brought his arms down and harshly pinched himself until he figured that he wasn't dreaming.

"I don't believe it! They've actually taken the jacket off!" Light beamed at Misa whose wrists were no longer cuffed. Beyond started laughing again for no particular reason. An idea had struck him to get revenge on Light. It was brilliant! He felt like a genius! Maybe it was because he was!

L sighed for the 7th time in a quarter of an hour. He hated having to act all big and tough in front of Light, Beyond and Misa. He wished there was some way else to talk to them while getting ideas out of them. He had to act harshly towards them simply to overwhelm them and show them that he was not what he seemed. True, he was a lot stronger than he looked and that was handy in a lot of situations but showing them that he was a lot more harsh and powerful than he looked, he hated that! The only way he could show them that he wasn't just some guy who loves sugar and has abnormally skilled detective experience. He had to show them that he had a mean side, unfortunately it wasn't a very strong side of him! He wondered if taking the cuffs and jackets off them was a good idea, Beyond could reach the lock on Misa's cell, and Misa could reach the lock on Light's cell. That **could **be a problem, but the soft side of L had taken over. He may as well let them have a bit of freedom before…whatever he was going to do to them. He still couldn't decide. It should be something that gives you around 30%-70% chance of survival and vice-versa. L was still a little moody that he didn't know what to do next. Although he was in his thirties he was still childish at heart and hated to lose or look bad to his enemies, but on the other hand he was still soft and kind and he didn't want to seem tough. L moaned a bit and rested his forehead on his knees.

"Ryuzaki?" a voice asked. L spun round on his chair, it was Aizawa.

"I know it will be painful for you, but we are going to have to make a decision soon. Maybe if we are thinking of giving them a chance maybe we should be a bit ruthless you know?"

"I can't do this. I'm not going to be the one who makes the decision of an old friend's and my brother's fate." He stood up and left he walked into the bedroom he was renting and stared at the bed. He had never used it, but that didn't matter to him. He lay down and stared att he ceiling, no, he stared beyond the ceiling. There it was again. Beyond. He had found himself thinking about the word beyond a lot lately. Was it because he truly wanted his brother to see sense? Maybe so.

He missed his brother so much. He didn't feel like he was his twin, he felt like an older brother to him. He got up and went down to the cells again. Pausing, he decided to speak to Aizawa again. Since he was second in charge after Mr. Yagami gave up, he asked him if he could have a word in private. When he asked the question on his mind Aizawa freaked. Once he had explained he thought about it, then went to tell the other detectives. They had the same reaction to Aizawa, then they settled down after the explanation. Matsuda was relieved that L had decided this. L was happy but he was also extremely worried about his brother what was going to happen to him?

**Author's note: OoOoOoOo my first cliffie! ^_^ lol! Please review! Thanks! .**


	7. Chapter 7: If the world was better

**Author's note: Kya! Didn't have space in the description to mention ****Character death! ****Its gonna be sad! **

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own death note.**

Chapter 7: If the world were a better place…

Light groaned as more men came down to the cells with cases labelled **Drugs.** L had probably changed his mind about the jackets and cuffs. Perfect. L came in and tried to tell them that it was for their own good and it wasn't what they thought it was. Beyond screamed at him and swore at him until his voice was a murmur, he had put up a strong fight, he hated drugs. He had jumped about his cell, still trying to get to the open door. Misa curled up into the corner of her cell. Light just sat there and smiled. His life was worse than any hell, all he had to do was to sit there and accept it.

Beyond woke with a groan, as his vision came into focus the first thing, or more like the first person he saw was his brother. Staring as always. L jumped when Beyond jumped to realise that they were handcuffed together! Across the room someone laughed Light was sitting in his cell with the door open like Beyond and Misa.

"You're both in for hell, you know that don't you?" Light sneered.

"I'm not doing this because I want to. I'm doing it to make sure he doesn't murder anyone." He muttered. Beyond just stared in horror at the cuffs then at L.

"Meanwhile, if we do it this way we can all get the freedom we want. Light bolted towards the stairs leading up. But then he felt an electric surge of pain rush through him and he fell. It was Beyond's turn to laugh now!

"Did you not think that there wouldn't be at least **one** catch? Which I'm sure there is another." He glared at L. "Well? Is there?" L sighed before telling him.

"The other detectives have decided your fate. I do not know what it is, as I do not wish to, however there is a 50-50 chance that you will live." L grimaced. "In three days you will face that fate and if you die is entirely your fault that way." Hey all stared at L in shock, where they really going to die?

**Two days later.**

Beyond saw Misa sitting on a bench outside With Light watching her. He dragged his brother along with him who had been reading a book for the past two days which left Beyond as bored as ever! He walked over to Misa and decided to carry out his plan to get revenge on Light. He started talking to Misa, purposely making sure to Light like she was flirting with him. He knew that if Light went anywhere near Misa, they would both get a short shock from the pads and circuits that ran across their bodies. Beyond pretended he thought he had seen something that someone had dropped. When he got up from bending down, he quickly stole a kiss from Misa, his eyes wide he refused to pull away. When he realised that he had too he made it look like Misa was the one who kissed him. He faked it was an accident and kept apologizing. When he left he looked out of the corner of his eye he saw Light nearly dying of regret and hatred mixed together. He walked into the kitchen looking for something to take away the taste of lip gloss from his mouth. He poured himself a drink of water, swirled it round then spat it out into the sink.

"God, I nearly threw up kissing her!" He muttered

"Why did you do that?" His brother asked. "What are you trying to accomplish?"

"Misa's trust and Light's envy." He couldn't help but laugh at Light's face before.

"But why?" L, for once actually looked confused!

"When tomorrow comes Misa will expect me to come running to her aid, but I won't. I'll be too busy keeping Light entertained! When Light realises that he forgot about Misa He'll kill himself out of regret so, when we get back to he shinigami realm he'll be constantly teased by other shinigami until he can't take it!" Beyond leaned back and smiled with pleasure. "Quite the plan, don't you think? Though I know I could have done better, it was all I could think of in this space of time and this situation."

**The next day**

Misa was the first to face fate. She was hurled into a bear pit and left to die. Light went to out to her when Beyond stopped him.

"Are you really sacrificing yourself for a **girl?**" He teased.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"What about all the guys from the shinigami realm? Wouldn't they all tease you?"

"Let them." And with that he ran off.

"B, please come with me" L muttered behind him, shaking with rage he stomped while following L.

Misa screamed in horror as one of the three bears threw her to the ground. A shadowy figure launched himself at her, put both of his hands above her shoulders, keeping his arms straight, and put his feet just below hers. Balancing by his toes and hands she realised that it was Light who was above her. The bear closed its teeth around Light's side and ripped it open spilling tons of blood. Somehow finding the energy to stay up as he didn't want to collapse on her for fear that he would crush her.

"A-all I w-wantted to do was t-to pr-protect you." He spluttered.

"Didn't c-care b-back then, b-but do n-now." Misa, breathing very fast quickly kissed him, no caring that she got his blood in her mouth.

"I-I l-love y-you M-M-Misa A-Amane." Light spluttered once more then collapsed on his Misa. Heaving Light's heavy body off her she ran towards the wall, her back to the bears, crying as she heard the many rips of her Light being torn apart by these creatures. When she felt teeth on her neck, she knew it was the end.

"I love you too Light Yagami." Then she smiled as she too, was ripped limb from limb, just like her lover.

**Meanwhile**

L brought Beyond to a cliff and asked him to sit on the fence with him. L couldn't sit like he usually did on the fence so instead he put his feet on the metal wiring.

"Light and Misa both have to die and are probably already dead." He murmured.

"So?" Beyond was curious. What was he up to now?

"You don't. You have a choice between life and death."

"WHAT?" Beyond couldn't believe his ears. Was this really his brother talking? L smiled and said,

"Yes. You, unlike Light or Misa can live and become a detective with me, we could be partners together. We could both solve cases together, it would be easier for both of us if you said yes. Please Beyond? Come join me. Please Rue?" For a minute L looked so hopeful that it seemed that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Lawliet, for years, I've hated you. I disowned myself form the family, I waned to do everything in my power to kill you. Then you jailed me, I was killed by Kira, I went to the shinigami realm and get dragged back here and now you want me to start a new life? To be a good man? I'm sorry Lawliet." L's face fell. Stepping up to the cliff edge Beyond said to him, "I'd rather die." With that he let himself tip off the edge of the cliff in a way which would make you think he was a mere stuntman who did his kind of stunt all the time, but it was no stunt. He really fell.

"NO!" L screamed and jumped to catch his brother by his hand…but he was too late. He merely touched his hand, a touch he will always feel and he would never forget. Rue looked up and saluted to him cheekily before his body was smashed by the jagged rocks that lay in the sea.

L's hand was still frozen in position. Tears escaped his eyes. His brother…the only family member had left…gone…forever. L wanted to step over the edge to, to follow his brother…simply to be with him…he screamed once more and fell to his knees. Why? Why? WHY? His brother had left him once again, he couldn't do anything about it. He wanted to jump, he truly did, but then his brother's childish face appeared

" You? Commit suicide? No! You have too much to live up to! Don't throw your life away!" Laughing his brother disappeared. He felt numb all over he nearly collapsed from shock. He heard Watari walk over and pick him up to take him back to his room. L was put in his bed, he lay on his side while Watari sat next to him, his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. L cried for hours on end all he wanted was his brother, his twin, he felt that he was linked by the soul to him. He didn't feel capable to do anything anymore. He remembered having that vision of his older self warning him about Light. He longed to die too but he couldn't. He knew that better that anyone else could have. Brother…come back to me…I miss you…Beyond Birthday…

**Author's note: Awwww! L misses his Lil' twin! (bit of a cheesy ending I know :P) I can't believe I actually got this finished before I went on holiday! Yay! Please review! Thank-you! ^_^**


End file.
